Ray Gunn
Ray Gunn is a character in the Wayside School books. He does not appear in the cartoon. He is a character Bebe Gunn appeared to make up to get out of trouble, but turned out to actually be a student in Miss Zarves's class. Appearance When first described, Ray Gunn is mentioned as being a few years younger than Allison, something that lines up with Bebe's description of him being her younger brother. Otherwise, nothing about his appearance is known. Personality When Bebe Gunn describes Ray in "Bebe's Baby Brother," she describes him as a mischievous kid who is always able to make himself look better. She blames most of the mean comments on her homework on him, as well as talking about the various tricks he'd pull on her, finding every opportunity to sneak mean comments onto her homework, throwing her underwear out the window, and filling her socks with toothpaste. While little is seen of the actual Ray Gunn on the nineteenth story, Bebe's descriptions of him appear to be accurate, as he admits to sometimes answering every problem wrong because he knows Miss Zarves will give him a good grade. Ray is not sure of where he came from, and is described by Allison as being "too far gone to help her" in "A Bad Case of the Sillies." Relationships Bebe Gunn pins the blame on her supposed brother. ("Bebe's Baby Brother," 2004)]]Ray and Bebe Gunn have a complicated familial relationship, all things considered. In "Bebe's Baby Brother," Bebe tells stories about Ray, and specifically how much of a nuisance he is to her, regularly pulling tricks on her and messing up her homework assignments. However, as revealed at the end of the chapter, Mrs. Gunn doesn't even know who Ray is, and by "The Lost Ear," Bebe confirms that she believes that she was making Ray up. In "A Wonderful Teacher," Ray questions if he's related to Bebe after learning they have the same last name, but isn't certain about it, though it is also noteworthy that Ray has no recollection of where he came from, and is "too far gone" to help Allison, so it's possible the two are related, but all actual memories of their relationship have been removed. Appearances Ray Gunn appears in three book chapters, and is mentioned in two more. Major appearances are listed in bold. *"Bebe's Baby Brother" (mentioned) *"A Wonderful Teacher" *"Forever is Never" *"The Lost Ear" (mentioned) *"Time Out" Trivia *Whether or not Ray Gunn is actually a member of the Gunn family is left somewhat ambiguous. Mrs. Gunn doesn't seem to be aware of his existence, and while Bebe Gunn is aware of him, she admits she was making up what she said in "The Lost Ear." As seen in "A Bad Case of the Sillies" and "Time Out," characters on the nineteenth story are not acknowledged by other characters, save for the men with the attaché case, who are likely omnipotent anyway, so it's possible he is a member of the family, but simply remains unacknowledged by everyone else. Gallery Bebe's Baby Brother Illustration.jpg|"Bebe's Baby Brother" (2004) A Wonderful Teacher 2003.jpg|"A Wonderful Teacher" (2003) A Wonderful Teacher Illustration.jpg|"A Wonderful Teacher" (2004) A Wonderful Teacher Heitz.png|"A Wonderful Teacher" (2019) Category:Characters Category:Children Category:Students Category:Miss Zarves's class Category:Males Category:Introduced in Wayside School is Falling Down Category:Book-exclusive content